Shop With Thine Enemy
by Calico Yorki
Summary: Jinx, Raven, and what happens when a moody black bird gets caught in a playful black cat's games.


"This is stupid. _Stupid._"

Raven glared daggers at Jinx from her place hidden behind the changing stall's door. The fey girl outside giggled, moving closer at a slow pace.

"C'mon out Ray-Ray! I want to see how you look!"

"Yeah. You're never going to call me that again. _Ever._"

"Aww, you're so _shy!_ Don't worry, no _boys_ are here!"

"...You're doing this to me on purpose. I know it."

"I know how to get you out!"

Abruptly, Jinx snapped her fingers - Causing sparks of pink energy to shoot up the hinges of the changing stall's doors. For these hinges _happened_ to have an unusual amount of rust in them from not being maintained for a long time, and didn't react well to Raven's clutching to the door. Thus, with a bit of Jinx's supernatural prodding, the door abruptly parted ways with its hinges and fell to the floor with a dull _plunk._

Note, for future reference, that this changing stall was not within its own separate hall, like some larger establishments. So, when the door fell away, Raven's new outfit was not only exposed to Jinx, but to _everyone_ in the store.

Out of 'gentle' coercion by Jinx and a promise to her friends that she wouldn't use her powers to fight the peculiar ex-villainess, Raven had been...How to put this..._Utterly bullied_ into dressing up in the outfit. A shortsleeve, button-up indigo shirt, a short, wide, azure-blue tie, and a deep violet miniskirt. As if this weren't enough, Jinx managed to trick Raven into putting on purple thigh-highs with a pattern of dark blue rings all over.

Counting backwards from fifty, then counting back again, then counting back_ again_ until she could control the desire to maim Jinx where she stood, a few more calming breaths had Raven back to her normal level of calm. "Okay...Jinx. I would appreciate it if you told me why I'm dressed like a complete...Like...Like..."

Jinx snickered. "Dressed kinda like me?" To Raven's horror, Jinx's own oufit began to don on her. Dark red button-up shirt. _No._ Pink tie. _Nooo._ Magenta skirt. _No no no._ Black thigh-highs with pink stripes. _Jinx had coordinated their outfits without Raven even knowing._ Now, Raven had to pray that her mentors on Azarath would forgive her if she snapped and killed this obviously-deranged menace to society right here and now. She could get away with it if she -

"No...No...Not here. She's not worth it, Raven...Just grin and bear it..."

Another giggle from Jinx. "Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." It almost took _literally_ biting her tongue for Raven to keep from cracking back on her about 'madness.' But Raven successfully kept such comments bottled up. Deep breaths. Deep, measured breaths. It wouldn't solve anything to use violence here. ...Maybe it would, but it would cause more problems than it would actually solve.

Eventually, Raven managed to force out, "Wh...What exactly is up with the tie?" Gingerly lifting the article up to inspect it, she couldn't help wondering what the tie would accomplish as far as fashion was concerned. In the meantime, she thanked her lucky stars that no one was calling security on the two pale girls. It seemed that Jinx was well-known in this part of town - Many people had greeted her on very friendly terms.

For some reason, that fact didn't make Raven feel _any_ better about her situation.

It didn't take long for Jinx to answer Raven's query. "To be honest, I just like..._Quirky_ fashion. Not just 'dark' stuff. Quirky. Unique. Hard to define, you know?" Her gaze moved up to fix on Raven's eyes. It took a few minutes for Raven to realize that Jinx expected an answer. Luckily, Raven had spent years mastering how to analyze a question, devise what kind of response would be most liked, properly inflect her tone, etc., etc. so as to feign deep interest.

Read: She would bullshit her way through this little conundrum like a master.

A smoothing of her skirt was just the gesture needed to give Raven time to devise and measure her response. The game was afoot. "Oh, I perfectly understand," Raven said with _just_ the right tinge of deepened interest. "Sometimes, you just want to wear a style that others haven't beaten to death already. I just wish I had more opportunities to try different kinds of outfits than just that one leotard and cape." Like a boss.

Jinx's eyes softened and her head inclined slightly to the left. "You know, Raven...I thought you were just empty. As dull and gray as you seem at first. But you're really cool." Raven's own eyes widened a fraction - Did it work _that_ well? She hadn't entirely meant for Jinx to take her lies to heart...It _did_ help Raven's mood to be able to say something nice like that.

"I like hanging out with people like you," the pinkhaired girl continued. "Smart, levelheaded...Creative...Really knows how to talk to people..." Wait a minute. Jinx didn't have that pile of clothes in her arms a minute ago.

"I'm going to like hanging out with a gal who's so good at using fake emotions to cover her real feelings and almost succeed at weaselling out of our shopping trip." She winked, tongue darting out playfully. "Now, let's see how you look in _these._ Next stall!"

Shellshocked, Raven could only allow Jinx to corale her over into the next stall. Putting on her next outfit, Raven muttered under her breath.

"...She's good. I might need a while to figure out how she got me into this mess again." At least this time she'd know to just show her outfit when Jinx asked.

Oh _God_...Gloves. Jinx had thrown in a pair of _gloves_ to go with the first outfit.

Little, black, hooker gloves. Hooker gloves. _Hooker gloves_.

"Calm...Calm...Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos..._Calm_..."

Revenge was quite in order.


End file.
